An arrangement consisting of sheet-wall components of the type cited above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,964. There, several adjacent sheet-pile sections which extend in an arc are joined by means of connecting profiles with sheet-pile sections held in the soil which serve as anchorages. The regions, which are called open cells, partly surrounded by the sheet-pile sections extending in an arc are filled with soil at least up to the level of the sheet-pile sections, whereas the outer regions which are isolated from the surrounded regions by the sheet-wall sections are filled with soil to a lower height. In this manner the sides of the sheet-wall sections that point in the outward direction partly protrude from the soil. This so-called open cell structure is used in harbor construction, for example, where the sides of the sheet-wall sections which face out form the harbor wall facing the water.
In the arrangement known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,964, sheet piles provided with simple locks in the form of header bars with an oval cross-section and C-shaped claw bars are used as the straight sheet-pile wall sections which extend in an arc. A star shaped profile at the end of which header bars with an oval cross-section are formed as locks serves as the connecting profile with which the sheet-pile wall sections are secured to the anchorage.
A disadvantage of the sheet-pile wall components used there is that the connecting profile joining the sheet-pile wall sections to the anchorages is under extremely high tensile forces particularly due to the soil pressure of the ground held back from the surrounding area.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to develop an arrangement in which the connecting profile joining the sheet-pile wall sections and the anchorage can also withstand extremely high tensile forces without the mutually engaged locks failing.